pokemontowerdefensethreefandomcom-20200215-history
Search
Description Cutscene coming soon! Layout * Waves: 2 * Spots: 16 * Rare Candy: 1 (Splash Plate) Secrets You must first beat the level before you can activate the following secret: * "Only Water vs Water reveals the Elemental!" * Use a full team of water-type Pokemon (can be water elemental) to activate the secret * A Kyogre with a predetermined Elemental will appear, the elemental type will depend on the version. Each profile has a different Kyogre Elemental. * Defeat Kyogre to be able to capture the Elemental Kyogre. Pokemon Strategies All the Pokemon spawn at a certain side. Mantine and Ducklett spawn on the left side, and Barboach and Gastrodon spawn on the right side. Use grass type moves on the right and electric type moves on the left because the right side has ground and water type and the other has flying and water types. Psy Guy's Strategy * Use 1 Pokemon with the move Aggressive Spark, obtained through the move hack using Cheat Engine. * This will 1 shot the boss Kyogre before any Pokemon can spawn and will unlock the secret if the Pokemon you used is a water type. Shows's Strategy * I used 2 Pokemon with Stored Power, for me I had a Gardevoir and a Psychic Dragonite. * Have one Pokemon with a paralyzing move and Stealth Rock. For me I used a Rock Lanturn with Stealth Rock and Thunder Wave. Use Stealth Rock on the left side. * Have at least 1 grass type Pokemon. I used a Victreebel to clear the right side and help do damage to Kyogre. * Lastly, have at least 2 support Pokemon. I used a Poison Sylveon with Toxic Spikes (use on Kyogre), and Helping Hand, and a Butterfree with Tailwind and Whirlwind. * When Kyogre uses the Cleansing Wave (which looks like Surf attack), remove the Stored Power Pokemon and the Grass Type Pokemon to prevent your buffed stats from being removed. Just pause the game often enough and you will pull it off. DarkGekouga's strategy(hacked mode) * I used Lanturn with electro ball placed him in front Kyogre * i used Ludicolo with mega drain placed him in front Kyogre * then used a Pokemon with growl(I used Pelipper) in front of Kyogre * then placed one Pokemon with hydro pump(i used Blastoise) in each two sides * I placed a Tentacruel with wring out in front Kyogre * then I caught every wild Pokemon(you can pause if needed, that helps) * this can unlock the secret too(if you are using water or water elemental Pokemon) Pkmn_Master_Ru's Strategy * I used 2 Grass elemental Pokemon (Lapras) with Leaf Tornado * I used 2 Electric Elemental Pokemon (Lapras) with Thunder (100% accuracy with the effects of Kyogre's Drizzle ability) * I used a Water Elemental Dragonite with Dragon Tail and Thunderwave * I also used a Water Elemental Charizard with Dragon rage (Idk why). * They were all lvl 100 I used this strategy again when the secret came out since they were all water type or water elemental. The1unknown's Strategy I used 3 Electric types all LVL 100+ * 1- Electric elemental Lanturn with 2 main moves Thunder (because of drizzle) and charge to power up thunder (SET ON THE LEFT SIDE AT THE TOP) * 1- Normal Zekrom with any of two moves Thunder or bolt strike does not matter (SET ON THE LEFT SIDE) * 1- Electric elemental Nidorina 2 main moves again Thunder and toxic spikes to help do damage to Kyogre (SET IN FRONT OF KYOGRE) i used 3 Grass types all LVL 100+ * 1- Venusaur with the move solar beam ( SET ON THE RIGHT SIDE AT THE TOP ) * 1- Grass Elemental Dragonite with 2 main moves solar beam and dragon tail (just in case any Pokemon make it passed) (SET ON THE RIGHT SIDE AT THE TOP) * 1- Grass Elemental Onix with 2 main moves solar beam and stealth rock to also help do damage to Kyogre ( CAN BE SET EITHER IN FRONT OF KYOGRE OR ON THE RIGHT SIDE ) Mechaniac's Strategy It's kinda tricky, but works well enough and doesn't need any rare Pokemon. * 4 Seakings with Horn Drill - two on each road, but you should move them back and forth along the way if they miss too much. Just be fast, attentive and patient. * 2 other Pokemon to fight Kyogre, I prefer Lanturns as they're strong, super effective and appropriate for revealing the secret. Either you may use 2 Seakings and 4 Lanturns - it will make the game faster, but a bit harder. DekuDekuDesu's Strategy Alright this is actually really simple. Probably the simplest one here honestly, but that's partly because it's not for the Secret. It's for Clearing only unless you happen to have a Water Elemental version of the needed Pokemon. * 3 Raichus - One with Nuzzle, top left slot and set to target the Fastest Pokemon, and two with Discharge in the slots below it. * 1 Golem - Using Stealth Rock in the slot below the Raichus. * 1 Ninetails - With Drought in the slot below Golem using Roar. * 1 Mega-Venusaur - The lynch-pin here, it need Chlorophyll and Solarbeam. Once you get the left lane set-up forget about it, it's self-sustaining. All you need to worry about is the right lane. Under the Sun and with Chlorophyll Mega-Venusaur won't have any issues killing everything by himself, what you want to do is just let it run until the Waves start staggering and then just switch Venusaur over while the left lane's active to attack Kyogre then swap him back over the sweep the right lane when they start coming. Rinse and repeat. Super easy. Category:Levels Category:Chapter 3 Levels